Princess Elena
Princess Elena Castillo Flores is the protagonist of the upcoming Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor, voiced by Aimee Carrero. She is the oldest princess of the Kingdom of Avalor, next in line to the throne. But before she can become Queen, she must learn to rule as crown princess. Background Personality Elena has the heart and mind of a true leader. She is devoted to the welfare of her subjects, her family and her friends. She is shown to hold her father in high esteem and looks to him for inspiration. Like the Princess who freed her, Elena values keeping promises no matter what and has a dislike of disappointing her loved ones. Also like Sofia, she has a personal approach to leadership. Unlike Sofia, Elena is very confident, so much so that she can be careless. Also unlike Sofia, who is quite particular, Elena can rush into things and miss key points. Her grandfather Francisco noted this to her through the story of the king who thought he had lost his crown, a way of telling her she wasn't ready to rule alone. Elena is reluctant to take advice at the beginning, while Sofia can take too much advice. Physical Appearance Sixteen-years-old, Elena is a beautiful olive skinned girl, with a slender figure and amber brown eyes. She has ruby red lips and long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her signature outfit is a long red sleeveless over-skirt dress stylized with matching coral gauze ruffle/flounces around the elastic neckline and on the side and bottom with an attached ivory colored underskirt. Around her waist is a golden belt held in place with a golden buckle. She wears brown high heel shows with flowery patterns. Elena's jewelry includes a pair of golden engraved hoop earrings, a braided beaded bracelet on her left wrist, and a flower hair comb clip in the right side of her hair. Appearances Sofia the First Elena will be introduced in this special as a princess who is trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor. Long ago, her parents and kingdom were taken from her by the evil sorceress, Shuriki. Elena bravely faced the sorceress to protect her little sister, Princess Isabel, and grandparents but in the process, the Amulet of Avalor pulled her inside its enchanted jewel, saving her life but imprisoning her at the same time. Decades later, Sofia discovers the truth about the amulet and sets out to restore Elena to her human form and help her return to the Kingdom of Avalor. Elena of Avalor Elena's story before her appearance in Sofia the First takes place in this show as a prequel. Elena, a 16-year old princess, becomes heir to the kingdom of Avalor. But due to her age, she has to rule Avalor with a Grand Council comprised of her Grandfather Tito, Grandmother Cici and royal advisor, Duke Esteban. With some magical friends by her side – Mateo, a wizard-in-training, and Skylar, a magical flying creature – Princess Elena's adventures will lead her to understand that her new role requires thoughtfulness, resilience and compassion. Trivia * Elena is Disney's first Latina princess. * Elena's voice actress Aimee Carrero was known for Young and Hungry, and her character shares the same first name with Princess Sofia, coincidentally. * In "First Day of Rule", it is revealed that Elena had been trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor for forty-one years. * It is currently unknown what the age gap between her and Isabel is. ** It has been assumed by Zuzo that during her long imprisonment Elena had absorbed some of the amulet's magic, making her magical and able to see Zuzo without the assistance of a wizard. * The flower that Elena wears in her hair is an Apricot Mallow, which grows in Sonora and Baja California in Northwest Mexico. Aimee Carrero with an Elena of Avalor Doll.jpg|Elena's voice actress, Aimee Carrero Elena of Avalor.jpg